1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grape and raisin harvesters and more specifically to a tractor drawn, single row harvester for harvesting grapes supported on grape vines. Alternately, the harvester can be used to harvest dry grapes which are supported on vines that have been severed from the trunks of the vines and left to dry in the sun while supported on vines as raisins before being shook from the vines by the single row harvester and collected by the single row harvester of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assignee's Orlando Patent No. 4,336,682 and divisional Patent No. 4,432,190 covers an apparatus for shaking grapes from vines by using eccentric weights which are mounted on shaker arms which have spaced elongated striker bars that are oscillated against the trunks of the grape vines and posts which support trellis wires that have clusters of grapes trained thereover that fall on take-away conveyors for transfer to collecting means.
Assignee's Orlando Patent No. 4,418,521 is similar to the two above Orlando patents except that striker bars are used to resiliently whip the foliage hanging from the trellis wires that are supported on posts.
Assignee's Scudder Patent No. 3,341,062 discloses a coffee harvester which utilizes an eccentric weight arrangement mounted on the upper ends of two shaker units for oscillating shafts carrying tines which dislodge coffee beans from the plants.
Assignee's Scudder Patent No. 4,329,836 discloses a tractor drawn trailer having a vertical wall to which cantilever beams are pivotally connected. A single oscillating shaker unit is journaled within the two beams for moving the single oscillating shaker units different distances from the vines being harvested. A pair of hydraulic cylinders are connected to rear wheels to maintain the axis of the shaker unit substantially vertical when harvesting fruit such as berries and coffee.